Shirazumi
by Shirazumi Lio
Summary: Lio - what a pity. With just one more character, you could be a lion." This is the story of events of Shirazumi Lio's life from the awakening of his origin to the events of Murder Speculation Second Half.


Authors Note:  
This is my first fanfic. I am a huge Kara no Kyoukai fanboy, and my favorite character is Shirazumi Lio.

I have been wondering ever since Kara no Kyoukai 7 came out, what is Lio's story from the events of Knk2-KnK7. This story will take course over the entire span of the movies, showing Lio's decent towards insanity. Leave criticism and comments, and I am open to all suggestions.

****

Intro- Shirazumi Lio

"I don't like weak people."

Those words hit me like a brick. I could only stare in shock as the girl I was madly in love with walked away, careless of what she just said.

My legs refused to respond. I stood in the hallway of the school staring down at the floor. I felt like a child whom had been scolded at; her words playing over and over again in my head.

I had to prove to her I wasn't weak. I had to prove to her I was strong. I had to do something…

* * *

The alleyway was dark. I lay on the floor, blood dripping from my broken jaw. I no longer felt like myself anymore.

Those words had sunk deep into me. He made me realize what I had to become. No. What I had already become.

I was no longer normal. Abnormal. Mad. Insane. Absent-Minded. All of these, yet I was told I was special. I was able to do what I couldn't do before; I could prove to her I wasn't weak.

* * *

I couldn't walk straight. I had to get home, but after what I had done in the alleyway, my body was struggling to keep itself up. My shirt was covered in blood. If anyone saw me they would know I've killed. I couldn't be seen by anyone.

Just a few more blocks till home. A man was walking from the opposite direction. Before I could hide he had seen me, and seen the blood.

"Hey! You there! Are you alright?"

I didn't know what to do. I panicked, he would call the cops. I couldn't let him do that!

I ran forward with all my strength. If I was able to kill someone with just 1 swing from a block of wood, I could kill this person just as easily.

Something was different though. I flew forward faster than I thought was possible, within seconds I had darted across the street to the man. I had to act quick now.

I lashed out as quickly as possible and grabbed his arm. I twisted it hard and heard the bones snap. Before he could scream, I clapped my hand over his mouth with one hand, and quickly punched his forehead with the other.

It took just 1 punch. His forehead caved in and my hand went into his brain. How- how did I do that? That man in the alleyway, what had he done to me?

Finally taking notice of my surroundings, I saw a van driving in my direction. I was exhausted; I stumbled away from the body, crossing the street just in time. The van's tires caused blood to splash in every direction. It covered several nearby vending machines, windows, and street signs. A river of blood began to wash down the street.

"I have to get home... I have to get home."

That was all I could tell myself. I had just killed again, and this time I couldn't hide the body.

I had killed twice. Two people dead for her. I had corrupted my body for her. Was this something a weak person would do? All of this for you Ryougi. All of this for you...

I**ntro- Shirazumi Miki**

It was nearly 3am when I heard the door to my brother's room close. I could only imagine what this idiot was doing out so late; probably having sex with that girl he always talks about.

I got out of bed and walked out of my room. I walked down the hallway to my little sister's room. Shirazumi Ume: she was turning 12 years old in just a few days. My mother had left me in charge of her while she went on a business trip.

Opening the door a bit, I saw Ume fast asleep.

"Thank God some of us can actually have a good night's sleep."

I was supposed to begin college this year, but I really had no motivation to go. College just seemed like a waste of time, I wanted to go out and live rather than spend more of my life than I already have with my face in a book.

So far, all I've accomplished was dealing drugs to college students. Can't say I'm proud of it, but I was making more money than my mother was.

As I finally got to my brother's room, he had the door shut and locked. I banged on it as hard as I could.

"Lio! Where the hell were you all night? I told you if you stay out past 11 to call me!"

I wanted several seconds for a response. I'm not like most sisters who would try to be as annoying and bitchy as possible until he answers. I have always been a tomboy, so I understand the drama my brother is going through.

"Lio! Answer me when I talk to you!"

I bang on the door some more. It's not like I care where he went, but if he brought back some random girl from school, I didn't want any constant bumping sounds from his room and waking up Ume. The last thing I want to do is explain to her what those noises were.

Just before I was about to bang on the door again, I heard the lock click. My brother opened the door, his shirt off and staring at me with a blank expression. His right hand was covered in a towel, but I took no notice of it.

"About time. So where were you all night?"

Lio continued to stare at me with a blank expression for several more seconds until he pushed me out of the way and went into the bathroom.

"Uhmm...right then," was all I could say. He had obviously tried yet another drug, and was now suffering the emotionless after-effects of it. Serves him right.

I took a quick peek into his room since he left his door open. His shirt was laying on his bed inside-out. He left his light off, and I didn't want to be too nosy, but from what I could see there was a blood stain on his shirt.

"Oh look at you Lio! I always thought you were too weak to get in a fight with someone!"

I laughed a bit until the bathroom door came flying open. Lio came running at me and slammed me against the wall.

"Never call me weak! If you call me weak again I'll kill you!"

I couldn't say anything. I was in complete shock. My brother stared me in the eyes, and I could tell he was being serious. The towel was off his hand, and I could clearly see if entire right hand was covered in blood.

"Lio... I'm sorry! Let go of me!" I screamed. He had his right hand grabbing my neck, his left hand curled up into a fist ready to hit me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, until I heard a scream.

"Let go of her!" came a scream from down the hall. Ume had come out of her room holding her kitten doll. Tears ran down her face as she watched him choke me. Lio took notice of her and let go of me, letting me slide down to the floor coughing. The rage in his eyes died down, and he returned to an emotionless state.

"Ume. I'm sorry..." was all he could say. He walked back into the bathroom and shut the door. I crawled down the hallway, still coughing, until I got to Ume and hugged her. She was crying. I quickly walked her into her room and locked the door behind me.

Ume fell back to sleep within 5 minutes. Seeing her fall asleep hugging her kitten doll made me feel a tad more comfortable, despite the fact my brother was about to kill me. I quickly ran over to the dresser and felt around underneath it. I had given this dresser to her when I bought myself a new one, but I kept my lucky knife under it.

As expected, it was just where I left it. I quickly shoved it into my pocket and went back to the side of Ume's bed. I heard crying coming from the bathroom, then screaming. What should I do? There is no way I'm leaving Ume alone, and there is no way I'm going anywhere near my brother. I carefully moved Ume to the other side of the bed and lay down with her.

It was several minutes until the screaming stopped. I heard the bathroom door open, footsteps moving into the kitchen. I could barely tell what I heard next. I grew too curious and got out of the bed. From Ume's room, I can see directly into the kitchen. I open the door a crack and peak out.

Lio sat on the floor eating something. I couldn't see what it was. He finished it within seconds and crawled to the fridge. He opened it and reached inside, pulling out raw chicken. I heard a small laugh, and then Lio began to eat the raw chicken. Lio laughed while he ate it, bones and all. It seemed like several seconds until it was completely eaten, then he began to cry.

* * *

Quick note:  
Hope everyone enjoyed the first part. For those wondering who Miki and Ume are, I wrote them as original characters, but already know how I will link them to the KnK story. Big surprises coming with those 2 in future chapters.


End file.
